narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boy's Day Out
The sun had been shining intensely for the last two hours, the buildings seemed to give off rather large shadows due to its position. The small town had been busy the last two days due to the sudden spike in visitors, mainly originating from the surrounding countries. Among these tourists was a young boy who had since been waiting for his mentor to arrive. As time past he began wondering if he was ever going to arrive. "I wonder where he is right now..." Raisan said impatiently before coming to a conclusion, "He probably got lost...in that case i'm out of here" the boy said sounding rather pissed before walking away. "Sorry I'm late!" Kashiwa yelled as he made his way over to his pupil. "I was getting us some Ramen." he said, pulling out a paper bag, handing half of the contents to Raisan. "Eat up. Then you can either train, or we can head into the village." Kashiwa sat down in the middle of the road, and began to devour his Ramen, finishing his bowl in less than a minute. He let out a rather loud burp and excused himself. Kashiwa stood back up, patting Raisan on the back, leading him towards the village center. It wasn't much, but there was an interesting café. Kashiwa turned to his pupil, and asked a question. "You wanna train, or head to the café?" Raisan stared at the man as if unconvinced by words. As the boy opened up the contents of the bag he let out a sarcastic "Sure you were..." While the boy ate his Ramen he stared at the man with awe wondering how he could finish it that fast. Sure he had seen his sensei eat before but that didn't make it easier to understand. As the boy questioned himself he saw that they had arrived at the village center. He looked around, searching for places of interest, he then heard a voice behind him. It was his mentor questioning him on whether to train or head to the café. Although he would normally go for training but this time it was different. He had been waiting out in the streets, while exposed to the warm sun, the whole day without any proper food besides the Ramen his sensei just handed him. Raisan couldn't believe his luck but there was not much he could do as his stomach was rumbling. "Ca..Café...you're lucky i haven't ate anything besides that Ramen you gave m..me..." the boy said with his head facing down out of shame. Kashiwa laughed at his stammering apprentice. Without skipping a beat, Kashiwa walked into the bar, his pupil not far behind him. Despite the village's overall rustic atmosphere, the Café was much more advanced, having computers set up, and people drinking expensive looking drinks. Kashiwa grinned, slapping Raisan on the back. Kashiwa walked forward, taking a seat, gesturing for his pupil to take a seat. Kashiwa picked up a menu, and began to skim through the options. These are all fancy things... Kashiwa thought to himself before turning to the waitress. He smiled, asking for the Café's best drink. The girl then turned to Raisan, and asked him what he wanted to drink or eat. As the waitress asked him what he wanted the most brilliant idea popped into his mind. This will teach sensei not to be late...besides I'm starving the boy thought while groaning in reality. He turned to the girl with a smirk "I think I'll order everything on the menu ma'am." As the girl wrote down his order he stared at his sensei, sporting a smug expression, waiting to get a reaction out of him. Kashiwa stared at the boy, the anger obvious. Then, an idea popped into his mind. He sat there, and let everything arrive. Kashiwa finished his drink, and looked at Raisan. Smiling, Kashiwa called for the bill. As the waitress arrived, and took out the bill, Kashiwa had vanished, leaving Raisan in the Café by himself. Thus, the bill was given to Raisan, and he would be forced to pay. "Uhmm..sensei..?" Raisan said as he blinked rapidly hoping that he was still there. The boy continued to rub his eyes in disbelief that the man had left him to pay for the bill. "That lousy, no good no good..." Raisan rambled under his breath. There's no way the bill could be that bad, right? the boy thought as he stared at the bill. The shock on his face was completely laughable as all his colour flushed out. The boy then stared at the waitress and asked where the male toilets were. As he entered he looked around, searching for people. When he decided the coast was clear he entered one of the closed toilets. He then climbed on it and tried crawling out the window, hoping to get away from his debt. Kashiwa reappeared beside Raisan, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. He then proceeded to drag him towards the waitress, and set him down on the ground. "Raisan. Time to pay up. You ordered all the food." Kashiwa said, a fake smile on his face. Without waiting, Kashiwa sat directly across from Raisan, preparing himself for the boy's attempts to escape. Raisan saw through his sensei's plan, feeling powerless the boy decided it was time to pay up. He then reached into his pocket pulling out a dog - shaped wallet. However when he searched inside for the money he couldn't find any but he did find a small note reading "IOU" the boy then wondered who could've put it there. As he thought he came to conclusion only one fox - like individual could've done this Koushoku. "Koushoku..." Raisan said with obvious anger in his voice. He then realised that he couldn't pay the debt so he asked the girl if he could pay later. However the girl refused and demanded he pay the bill immediately. The boy continued to explain that he couldn't but the girl wasn't buying any of it. In total they spent about half an hour arguing about the bill. However the girl left them after Raisan tried to explain one last time. The boy then let out a breath of relief and turned to the laughing man "I can't believe you would pull a stunt like this! Like come on man!" Raisan said while shouting in a comical manner. As he spoke Kashiwa noticed a big shadow casting over the boy, it was the manager. Kashiwa stared at the manager. He was tall. Easily over six feet, taller than even Kashiwa. Kashiwa kept staring, and as the manager pulled out a Kunai, Kashiwa shot forward, kicking the man through a wall. He turned towards Raisan. "Get up." The manager rose from the rubble, scowling. The civilians within the Café also rose, staring at Kashiwa and Raisan. "We've been looking for you, Kashiwa. You're worth quite a bit to Konoha. Over a billion, last I checked." the manager spoke. Kashiwa sighed. "I'll take the manager, you get everyone else." Without waiting, Kashiwa shot forward attacking the manager. "I can't believe how quickly this spiralled out of control" Raisan said out of disbelief while quickly pulling out his scroll. The boy then looked at the sensei while painting on the piece of paper "This wouldn't have happened if you had just paid you know that, right?" Raisan pointed out to Kashiwa while barely evading the incoming civilians. Seeing that this would not be easy the boy animating the creatures before time. The foes then backed away as some kind of blob came out of the scroll. "What is that suppose to be?" one of the civilians said with his head tilted to the side, still trying to figure out what he was looking at. Raisan felt insulted by the man, how could he not know that it was. "You dummies how could you not know that this is a...eh..panther...?" Raisan said starting out with much confidence however this was diminished as the answer went on. The civilians each pulled out a kunai, not being interested in the boy's words, and lunged it towards the boy and the animated blob. However they hit the blob first which resulted in it expanding. As the blob expanded the assailants turned towards the boy as they questioned nervously what was happening. However the boy was gone, as he ran as soon as the creature expanded.